


Torn

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Could it be a savior come to, pull me from this grave. Or could it be the end is near cause, there's nothing left to save. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

 

  
He knew something wasn’t right. It wasn’t his place to ask what, but everyone else had stopped their work. Blood was dripping freely from the tables still, but no blade moved and no soul screamed with new pain.

 

He didn’t know how to hope anymore. Hope had been filleted out of him in those 30 years on the rack but there was something in his chest that he had to push down. There was something in him that might still resemble hope because no matter what he did or how hard he tried to stop it, the thought “Sam” and “Help me” still echoed in his soul like a lost light that he needed to reach. There was no way to get to him though, so he pushed it back with wave after wave of terror-turned-anger that let him continue on in his blood-drenched existence.

 

When the light came, he shielded his eyes. He was fearful that it must be some new handiwork of Alistair’s and he had a strange desire to learn what the demon had created this time. When Alistair reached for him though, face contorted in rage, he knew it was not of the demon’s make. When he looked up, he saw a face of beauty and peace and eyes that were somehow wrathful all the same. When the light was too bright to do anything more than cringe from, he felt pain explode from his shoulder, felt it envelope him in beautiful comfort and he had only a moment to wonder if this was salvation or damnation before his soul was torn once again.  
  
  
  
Drowned   
By Broken View  
  
Sometimes I fear the life I feel, running through my veins  
Like a ship at sea drifting in a storm, I've lost my way again.  
And as the red sun rises in the morning sky, I look up in despair.  
All the loneliness envelopes me is there anybody there.  
All the stars above, rain pouring down.  
Ship is slowly sinking, And it's a wonder that I don't drown  
  
At night I feel the darkness as it closes on my soul.  
As the waves keep growing larger you know, I've now lost control.  
And the land I see in the distance grows, further day by day.  
With every ounce of strength I've left I, try to make my way.  
All the stars above, rain pouring down.  
Ship is slowly sinking,  
And it's a wonder that I don't drown  
  
I see a light in the distance, coming close to me.  
But the fog is thick and heavy and I'm not sure what I see.  
Could it be a savior come to, pull me from this grave.  
Or could it be the end is near cause, there's nothing left to save.  
All the stars above, rain pouring down.  
Ship is slowly sinking,  
And it's a wonder that I don't drown  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spnforthesane.livejournal.com/profile)[spnforthesane](http://spnforthesane.livejournal.com/)'s 1st ever Thursday contest! Woohhoooo! Song inspired and as the host of the competition was my darlin [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[downfall35](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/) I went for a Dean/Castiel fic even if it's just a bare whisper of one :P The song I used for this was [Drowned](http://brokenview.com/Drowned.mp3) by [Broken View](http://www.myspace.com/brokenviewband). Lyrics at the end of the fic and under the cut since it's not a known song.


End file.
